hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 56 (2011)
Beloved × And × Beleaguered (サイアイ×ト×サイアク, Saiai × to × Saiaku) is the 56th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on November 18, 2012. Overview Synopsis Gon, Leorio and Kurapika drive in a car on a rainy day. Kurapika, in disguise from the Phantom Troupe, talks with Killua on a cellphone. Killua is in the neighborhood of the Phantom Troupe hideout, having found out where they were after being caught. There's new buildings, making it hard for him to find where the Troupe are. They were constructed with nen by Kortopi. Killua isn't sure what to do, since the buildings are rigged and he's nervous about running into one of the Troupe members. Kurapika calls Melody who is still shopping with Neon. Meanwhile Chrollo Lucilfer, Shalnark, Phinks, Franklin, Shizuku,Pakunoda, Machi, Nobunaga, Feitan, Kortopi, Bonolenov, and Hisoka discuss the matter of Kurapika, or as they call him, "the Chain user," the Nostrade Family and the various bodyguards protecting Neon. They each are given flyers with pictures of each bodyguard. Chrollo realizes after meeting Neon and stealing her powers, he could have gotten information from her about Kurapika and the reason she's in Yorknew City. He pieces together Neon likes collecting body parts, like the Scarlet Eyes at the auction, and that Kurapika is also after the eyes and revenge for his people. The Troupe look through the boxes that were stolen from the auction for the eyes. Kortopi uses his powers, by touching the eyes, to find the copy he created. It leads to the hotel where Neon and Co. are staying. Nobunaga wants to go immediately, but Chrollo tells him he's going too. On a roof, Killua stakes out the hideout best he can, when he gets a call from Melody. He learns of Melody's amazing ability to hear. Chrollo, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Kortopi, Machi and Pakunoda make their way towards the hotel. Melody is instantly able to hear their movements. The two follow the Troupe, as Gon calls Killua for an update. Leorio drives them to a train station the Troupe are headed to, while Melody and Killua ride on the same train. Kurapika realizes they're headed for the hotel. Squala, in the hotel room, talks on the phone with Eliza who is still stuck with Neon shopping. He talks to his dogs about a better future with her. The Troupe exit the train, and Kurapika informs Squala they're headed his way. Kurapika says he must stay away from the Troupe, so they don't sense his killing intent, so Gon must give him time enough to use his chains. Squala exits the room, enters an elevator, the whole time the Troupe knowing his exact movements because of the Scarlet Eyes copy. The Troupe rush toward the hotel, Leorio unable to follow because of traffic. Gon and Kurapika go on foot. Killua learns of this as well, and follows along. The Troupe sense this and Nobunaga,Pakunoda and Kortopi go on ahead to follow Squala; Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku confront the three. The three hide instantly. Kurapika enraged is about to his chains when Gon and Killua give themselves up. They tie up Gon and Killua, believing they're connected with Kurapika. Gon asks why they kill people, and Chrollo can only give confusing, rambling answers. Kurapika and Melody watch on, and Kurapika is not pleased. Melody calms him down when she tells him he's the one who got Gon and Killua caught. They mention Squala not answering his phone. Squala is frozen with fear with Nobunaga in front of his car and Pakunoda pointing a gun to his head. They know he's not the chain user, but know he's a bodyguard. Pakunoda breaks Squala's arm during questioning, as Squala says he has no idea Kurapika is the chain user. She uses her powers to find out about Eliza and Squala becomes furious, but in an instant, Nobunaga removes his head. Eliza suddenly has a strange feeling. Pakunoda uses Memory Bomb, a nen power to shoot thoughts in people's heads, on Nobunaga and Kortopi to give them a clear image of what Kurapika looks like. Naturally, Nobunaga gets excited, wanting his revenge. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc